yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue-Eyes
Blue-Eyes is a series of monsters denoted by having "Blue-Eyes" 「青眼(ブルーアイズ)」 in their Japanese name. Some of these cards are used by Seto Kaiba in the second series anime, by Kaibaman in the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and by Paradox in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. In the last story arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and second series anime, a mysterious woman named Kisara carries the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It has been stated in while the Blue Eyes brings power, its opposite, the Red-Eyes series of cards, bring potential. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, Helio uses a Deck revolving around "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Play Style Blue-Eyes Decks generally involve Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" through various support cards. One of which is to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" with "White Dragon Ritual", using "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" to search out either "White Dragon Ritual" or "Paladin of White Dragon". Other strategies revolve around cards such as "Kaibaman", "Kaiser Sea Horse" and "Ancient Rules". It also fits well in Dragon Lords Decks, as it can be summoned with "Decoy Dragon" or discarded for "Trade-In" and "Montage Dragon". It also has a Tuner support monster, "The White Stone of Legend", which can be used in tandem with Cards "of Consonance". "Totem Dragon" is a very useful way to summon high-level Dragon-type monsters. It can be sent to the graveyard from the hand or deck with various cards such as "Vanguard of the Dragon". It can also be used as a Synchro material monster along with the Tuner "Debris Dragon" for a level 6 Dragon-type Synchro monster, such as "Iron Chain Dragon" , Its Fusion, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is involved in One Turn Kills. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is often Fusion Summoned through a combination of "Future Fusion" and "Dragon's Mirror" (or "Cyber-Stein" in the Traditional Format). Combined with "Megamorph" and Spell and Trap-clearing cards it can attack directly to win. However "Five-Headed Dragon" is often a better choice for "Future Fusion" and "Dragon's Mirror" (as is "Cyber Twin Dragon" for the "Cyber-Stein" strategy). A strategy for this card is to Fusion Summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and then use De-Fusion to summon all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons to the field. Alternatively you can tribute "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to summon "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" which has the benefit of not being targeted by card effects. Aside from the mentioned cards, other monsters that can be included are more Dragons for "Dragon's Mirror" to Fusion Summon "Five-Headed Dragon". "Luster Dragon" serves as an attacker and also to be used for "Advanced Ritual Art". "Elemental Hero Prisma" can also be used if summoning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" by sending "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to the Graveyard via its effect so that they can later be used with "Dragon's Mirror". "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" can be used to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and other high-powered Dragons from the Graveyard. Another strategy involves "Lord of D.," and either "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" or "King Dragun". Because relying on "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" generally results in a massive loss of card advantage, "King Dragun" is generally preferred. "The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion" can also be used as a Fusion Substitute if summoning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" or "The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion" can be used if utilizing "King Dragun". The deck may also utilize Normal Monster and LIGHT support cards such as "Birthright" and "Freed the Brave Wanderer". "Honest" can also be included for supporting LIGHT Attribute monsters such as the previously mentioned "Elemental Hero Prisma". "Non-Spellcasting Area" can also be used to bypass the attack-canceling effect of "Burst Stream of Destruction." "Return from the Different Dimension" and "Dimension Fusion" are also useful for retrieving large amounts of monsters removed for "Dragon's Mirror", to attack directly to win. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type